Crystalized Snow
by CrimsonWatersAlien
Summary: Jou's father who has never hurt Jou befor attempts too. Jou runs away in the blizzard and might die, but Seto saves him. What will happen when Seto says Jou owes him?
1. Snow

AN: This story is my first attempt at Jou and Kaiba so please be kind. Also I got this idea after watching a speacial on the health discover channel about Hypothermia and thought what if Jou had been in it, but then he'd have to have a reason. I could see Jou in my mind clearly running in fear and Seto concern shielded in his eyes. So yeah this is my attempt of a Jou/Kaiba couple.

Disclaimer: Own it this one I doesn't. Money makes none of it I don't. (trying to sound like yoda C:)

I have one on AFF so I am editing a version suitable for Fanfiction, this one is still rated M for violence and adult themes though.

Snow

Pairings: Seto/Jou

Jou had a great day over at Yugi's game shop. They had all celebrated Jou's seventeenth birthday. It was a grande celebration... at least to Jou. It made him feel great that he had so many friends that thought about him and worried for him. Ryou Bakura and Marik sat right next to him handing him a small box for a present. Jou looked at it and then back up at the glint in Marik's eyes. "Okay what are you planning."

Marik looked at Jou innocently, "Why would you even ask me that. I'm a friend and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Oh no of course not..." Jou stated with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He opened the box his face turning bright red and tried to hide, Marik's gift, Ryou had been too quick and held it up with a blush on his face as well. It was underwear that looked like an elephant in the front, the elephants trunk stuck out and that's where a cock would go. Everyone was laughing and Jou through the undies at Marik telling him to keep it. There rest of the evening went great with Jou being teased a few times.

He was humming to himself as he entered his small house, he sure was glad to be out of the cold. It had even began to snow. He waved good bye to Marik and Ryou who had given him a ride. He was glad to get inside and take off his shoes, he kept his jacket on as he was still a bit chilly. He walked into the kitchen putting a piece of cake he had saved for his father in the fridge. He heard swearing upstairs and thought his father had tripped on something. But it was rare when his father cursed. Jou spun around speaking loudly. "Hey Dad ya okay, the party was great!" He thought his father would smile at him but his father had a scowl on his face. Jou's fathers face was a kind of red color and then purple with rage in an instant. "I uh saved you some cake..."

"That's...That's sick!" Mr. Katsuya said when he was calm enough to speak, his hands curled into fists as he looked at his son. "How can you look at that, HOW DARE YOU HAVE IT IN MY HOUSE!" He bellowed looking at Jou, who had actually stepped in the corner looking at his father in fear, it was the first time Mr. Katsuya had been this angry with his son. Jou looked up at his father and then back on the floor, hoping his father's temper would go away. He never had meant his father to find it. It just happened that he forgot to take it out of his backpack and hide it. His father must of found it looking for Jou's test's scores. His father was always nosy about his stuff. "Are you going to answer me?" His voice grew low and dangerous. "Are you really a poof? A fruit? A nancyboy? A fudgepacker, A abomination to God!"

Jou gulped. "Father, please I'll throw it away, I mean it's not tha' big of a deal right?"

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" Mr. Katsuya asked raising the magazine labeled 'Same Love' it was a magazine dealing with issues around the lgbt community and even had uplifting stories on it. On the front cover was two men without shirts kissing. His father shook the magazine in front of him his face livid. "A man shall not lie with another man as with a woman. Its WRONG, ABOMINATION, UNHOLY!" His father was enraged, how could his son not see the unholy damnation? It would lead Jou into hell. Mr. Katsuya took a few deep breaths, well it might not be too late. "Do your friends now you read this shit?"

Jou shook his head, he had been to afraid to talk to anyone about this. But he was certain that Yugi and Mokuba were that way. Marik and Ryou had started hanging out more then normal last week so maybe they were an item as well. Yugi had even had a sleepover alone with Mokuba. Jou had never asked them though as he was to afraid what would happen if he was wrong. He took a deep breath. "Father I'm sorry I'll throw it out... okay?"

Mr. Katsuya started to rip the magazine into tiny bit's throwing them into the fire place. "How dare you even bring this into _my _house! Tell me Jou have you done it? Have you been with a man."

Jou's face burned a bright crimson, how could his father even be asking him this kind of thing? It was horrid. He never wanted to have a talk about anything relating to sex with his dad. "Um, I'm still a virgin."

"That's not what I asked!" Mr. Katsuya stated watching the magazine burn. "Did you engage in anything immoral at all with a man?"

"What if I was with a woman... would you be yelling at me then?"

Mr. Katsuya back handed Jou hard, sending the seventeen year old flat on his ass. Jou was thankful that he'd never been caught before and made a mental note to get rid of his gay porn that he had hidden under his mattress. "No, it is a sin and you would be punished, but it's not an unforgivable abomination and you have the audacity to bring this shit and porn... disgusting immoral images of abominations that are going to burn in hell.. into my house! _Did you do anything immoral with a man..._"

"Why are you asking," Jou asked jumping to his feet, he was scared of his fathers' anger, but he was more angry at his father for over reacting and asking him this kind of personal crap. "Fine I've had oral sex with a few guys and kissed that was about it and if your gon-"

WHAM! Jou gasped as the air was taken from him by a punch in the gut. His father was breathing heavily in anger and had Jou pinned against the wall. Jou looked at his father surprised to see that his eyes had grown distant as if he wasn't really seeing Jou. "I have to save you! And if thy right eye offend thee, pluck it out, and cast it from thee: for it is profitable for thee that one of thy members should perish, and not that thy whole body should be cast into hell, And if thy right hand offend thee, cut it off, and cast it from thee: for it is profitable for thee that one of thy members should perish, and not that thy whole body should be cast into hell. Matthew 5:29-30. You will go to hell, unless I cut it off, its offending you..."

Jou's eyes went wide with realization when he saw his father grabbing a knife, honestly how sick was his father! He was hurt by what his father was saying. In all his life his father never abused him our hurt him and now he was talking about mutilating his own son for god? Jou had nothing against Christians as a whole, he used to think that God was good for his father to believe in. But not like this! Jou hated people who took things too literally and used religion as an excuse to hate. "Dad, I'm sorry okay... "

Mr. Katsuya kissed Jou on the forehand, "I know son, I know, so am I don't worry once its gone, you'll be saved. You'll be going to heaven. You won't have those sick thoughts anymore. I'm doing it to save your soul Jou, because you are my son and I love you."

"No Dad..." Jou was rewarded with a punch in the face. His father grabbed Jou's pants yanking them down, Jou fought hard. The two wrestling around the floor with that knife in his Dad's arms. Jou was fueled by adrenaline, and finally managed to get away from his father. He sure as hell wasn't going to wait for his father to stand back up, with that weapon. Joey pulled his pants back on running barefoot out the door and into the snow storm.

Jou didn't know how long he had been running, and had to stop behind a grocery store to catch his breath. There was no one out driving, no one walking, which was a testament to how cold it truly was, and how bad the snow storm was becoming. The wind had already begun to pick up. Jou was shaking and his side hurt. He wondered if he should go to the emergency room seeng the bruise on his ribs and the blood on his left arm where he had been stabbed. Jou was just thankful that it was his arm and not... Jou could feel hot tears in his eyes as he dug in his jacket for his bandana, he used it to tie around the wound, hopefully putting enough pressure on it. He put his jacket back on shaking, his feet freezing.

What could he do know? The snow was falling at a quickened pace and the wind was howling. All he could see was white, he squinted hard turning and walking to the left. He cursed when he had hit a wall. How was he too know that it would turn from a snow storm to a blizzard in mere minutes? Well his father would be pleased... or maybe not. Jou would still have his manhood so that meant he was going to hell right? Jou shook his head as he continued to walk on in this storm. He kept walking hoping he could find his way to a hospital, didn't look likely. He had no idea where he was going, how far he was walking, what was in front of him. Indeed he had hit another building a few minutes ago... or was it an hour ago? Jou strained his mind wondering why he was out here, what was going on? But at least he wasn't cold anymore. He had stopped shaking, and he wasn't breathing as fast as he was before.

"In faeep." Jou stated walking a few more steps and falling to the ground. He was so tired, what would be wrong with closing his eyes and just going to sleep for awhile? Just a little. Was it morning? Where was he? Goodnight... He didn't here the man calling him a stupid Mutt.

Seto Kaiba had heard his security had been breached, someone had entered his yard. Seto wondered who would be stupid enough to even be out in a blizzard. He used Malcom and Terrence two security dogs which led him to the intruder, he couldn't even see the dummy. He and Mokuba who insisted on helping picked up the stranger and brought him into the house. Seto fully ready with an arsenal of threats, when he saw that it was Jounouchi Katsuya... "Stupid Mutt! Mokuba get some bottles and fill them up with hot water..." Seto said quickly. He could see how pale Jou's feet was, his ears looked no better, Jou was breathing so very shallow, Seto was sure he was going to die. "Don't you dare die on me mutt!"

Fin for now

Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	2. Critical

**AN: I am back and I hope you like this next installment.**

Seto undressed Jou placing him on the pull out couch of his, he didn't want to wait to get to his room, he knew time was of the essence. Seto stripped himself climbing undercovers. Jou was like ice, Seto's own body wanted to recoil from Jou but Seto forched himself to stay still. Mokuba did as Jou asked. He walked back into the room undressing himself. "We need to keep him warm, it's a huge blizzard but I was assured an ambulence would be sent immediantly when the weather clears up."

"Good, don't rub him to get him warmed up, it will make it worse."

"Seto, I've been through boyscouts. I know this." Mokuba said with a shake of his head. "Damn his freezing! How long has he been out there in that weather?" Seto shrugged making a call on his cellphone. _Great _Mokuba thought. He knew Seto wouldn't leave it alone until someone agreed to see Jou now. He ddin't blame Seto at all. Jou was suffering from Severe Hypothermia and would probably have a lot of issues after this. "Seto you can't ask others to risk their lives in this storm."

"I won't have him die here." Seto said glaring at Mokuba and dialing on his phone again. Seto hated death, when their father had died Seto had gotten as far away as he could. He refused to go to the funeral even. Mokuba didn't blame him. It was Seto that witnessed the death of their parents. Mokuba had been on a sleep over and then if you will their adoptive dad died. Their adoptive dad really wasn't that bad at all. He taught Seto to run the company and be fully capable of looking after Mokuba at an early age.

Mokuba missed them, looking at Jou made Mokuba want to cry. He still looked so pale. How would Jou's friends act if he died here? Would they blame Seto because of the many fights he and Jou had been in? Would Yugi and Anzu think that it was an accident or would they believe Seto purposly killed Jou. Mokuba believed Yugi would listen to him. He was almost certain of it.

It took one hour for the storm to settle enough for an ambulence to arrive. A long hour that could've ensured Jou's fatality. The paramedics assured Seto that he did good and id everything he was supposed to do. Seto had insisted on going with Jou, after a brief argument Seto and Mokuba were in the ambulence heading down to the hospital where they would give Jou some glucose are maybe vitamen b1. Seto sighed, "How did he make it to my manor, why was he even headed there."

"It could have been an accident." Mokuba said. "But to make it to our Manor from his house, he would've had to be out in the cold for over two hours, he's lucky he didn't die."

"Damn lucky." Seto agreed and held out the cellphone to Mokuba. "I'm sure his family and friends would want to know he's here."

Mokuba nodded calling Yugi first, Yugi could tell everyone else and also give him the number to Jou's house. He had to call twice before someone answered the phone. "It's two in the morning Mokuba!" Yugi explained with a very tired yawn.

"Yeah I know, Jou is in the hospital."

"What...why what happened?" Yugi asked as his older brother Yami woke up. "Jou's in the hospital."

Mokuba heard the brothers talk and waited for them to stop. Once they were silent Mokuba took a breath. "We really don't know the whole story, it was a few hours ago and our dogs had went crazy, Seto went out to discover Jou in the storm barefoot. Jou was out like a light. We brought him in and tried to prevent his body tempature from falling. The doctors have him in the emergency room still. He's in very critical condition."

"I thought he made it home okay."

"I know, why don't you give me his Dad's number, I'll call him while your on your way."

Yugi sighed. "You know me so well Mokuba."

"I know." Mokuba replied writing down the numbers. He exchanged quick goodbyes and then dialed the Katsuya residence, there was no answer. Mokuba tried the cell-phone number that Yugi had given him. After two rings it went to voicemail. Mokuba left a message witch is all he could do. He told the doctors that he was unable to get a hold of Jou's father.

"I can't believe he's hurt." Anzu said shaking her head. Yami took her hand and gave it a special squeeze. Jou's friends were all here. Jou himself had slipped in and out of consousness. He had a fever and wasn't coharent. He was moved from the ER room after three hours. He was moved to ICU, he wasn't out of the woods yet, but at least his life wasn't hanging on a thin threead anymore. "I wish we could see him."

A dr. with long blonde hair walked up to them. "Well Kaiba-boy, Jou is doing much better. We were able to get a hold of Ms. Katsuya unfortantly she refuses to come see Jou. Have you had luck contacting the father."

Seto glared at Dr. Pegasus Crawford. Pegasus was a very annoying man but a fantastic doctor and very good at what he did. Seto hadn't been happy with the staff here so he paid this doctor to come and take care of Jou. Dr. Crawford had come with a nurse named Rebecca. Seto remembered the doc saving Mokuba so of course the two men knew each other very well. They had become friends even as annoying as the man was. Seto hated how Dr. Crawford called him Kaiba-boy, it was something that Pegasus refused to change.

"No we haven't had any luck. Marik and Ryou decided to go over there. They haven't come back yet." Seto said folding his arms. "Now Jou isn't going to loose any limbs."

"We had to focuse on saving his life first Kaiba-boy, it looks like they might be salvaged except for his left foot, it looks really awful. I wouldn't reccomend looking at it."

Yugi shivered and looked up at the doctor. Tears were falling from his face. "You mean that you might cut his foot off!"

"We might have to Yugi-boy, I apologize. We are still doing everything we can to save his foot too. The good thing is he is alive and doesn't have any brain damage. That in itself is a miracle. He would have died if Kaiba-boy hadn't found him. He was in the early stages of organ shutdown."

Yugi looked stunned. "But he'll recover."

"It's starting to look very good for him, except for his foot." Dr. Crawford replied.

"Who gives a fuck about a foot." Seto replied. "Jou's alive, that's the most important thing. He's not brain damaged so we should be thankful that it seems he's pulling through."

"Don't you hate Jou?" Yami asked.

"No. He ticks me off from time to time, but I don't hate the mutt." Seto replied looking into space. Ignoring Anzu's griping and complaining. He was more worried for Jou then he let on. Mokuba knew that. Mokuba was sitting next to Yugi holding his hand as they were waiting for Ryou and Marik too get back.

"Sheesh what a shit hole." Marik replied looking at the trailer. Jou was definatly poor. Ryou had smacked Marik upside the head over such a comment. "The door's open, in this weather?"

"That's odd." Ryou said walking up to the door. He knocked on the door before walking in, after a few minutes Ryou ran out of the trailer hitting his knees and throwing up into the bushes. Marik went inside himself. Jou's dad was in the corner on his side, dried blood on his neck and by the floor, dried blood on his arm, there was also dried blood leading out of the door. He already knew of Jou's wounds that was something Seto forbid the doctors from telling anyone else, Marik happened to here and Seto threatened him. Seto didn't want Jou's friends to know about the wounds which made Jou's condition worse, it would add worry to his friends.

Marik walked over to the phone picking it up and dialing nine-one-one. "Hello there is a dead body over here." he said as calm as if he was discussing the weather. He gave the lady the address and looked over at Ryou who still looked rather green. "You know we have to tell the good detectives what we saw."

"What happened? Do you think Jou did that?"

"It's possible." Marik replied. "It's also possible an intruder had entered the premises. It does look like a fight had taken place."

Ryou leaned foreward and wretched into the bushes again.

**end for now...**


End file.
